Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clem Foster * Sheriff Parker * Forest Rangers Locations: * Beaver Mountain Items: * Passing Cloud's Flute Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = With their battle against the Iron Ogre over, the Black Knight once more laments the destruction of his Ebony Blade. However, the Walker orders him to gather up the broken fragments as he believes that the sword can be restored to its formal glory at some time in the future. This does little to appease the Knight who angrily wonders what he will use to defend himself against the forces of Mordred until then. Moondog speaks up, telling his allies that until such a time that they can gain new weapons he will bend his bow in their favor. Meanwhile, Captain Britain examines the smoldering corpse of the Iron Ogre and demands answers. The Walker explains that he is not the only of his kind, that some of the other Walkers have been enticed by the Dark Gods and it is them that have sent these foes against them. With their current location no longer safe, the three heroes follow Moondog's lead to find a safe location. Meanwhile, a horde of Goblins led by the ruthless Groglin hunt for the heroes for their masters. When one of his scouts reports something coming their way, Groglin orders his men to hide in the bushes. Soon they witness the Walker's faithful wolf, Lupe, following his masters scent. The creatures decide to follow the wolf as it will lead them to their prey faster than their current hunt. Soon enough, Lupe finds that scene of the heroes battle with the Iron Ogre and continues on his search. At that moment, Moondog has led his companions to a nearby Elf village. There both the Black Knight and Captain Britian learn that the Walker is known by the Elves as King Vortigen and are surprised when they bow before him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** A Forest ** Elven Village Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ant-Man | ReprintOf3 = Tales to Astonish #42 | StoryTitle4 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer4_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler4_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Having located Sept's base in the Sahara Desert, Nick Fury orders Dum Dum, Valentina and the trader Nasar al Din into the open hatch so they can escape from strafing VTOL jets. As they enter the facility, they are watch by Sept's field leader Abdul Kazir who orders his men to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. As the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to flee the attacking armies, Abdult separates Fury from the others. While Dum Dum, Valentina and Nasar are knocked out by gas, Fury is dropped through a trap floor into a cell. There Abdul informs Fury that he must travel through his Labyrinth of Death. When Fury suggests refusing to do so, Kazir raises a wall revealing a number of automatic weapons that will go off if he refuses to comply. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** Locations: * ** *** Sept Base Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Eternals | ReprintOf5 = Eternals #5 | StoryTitle6 = Night Raven | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The Night Raven interrupts a robbery of at the Hotel Riviera, all the while Sentinel reporter Scoops Daly watches the action unfold. As he had been assigned to cover the Night Ravne for the paper, the reporter excitingly snaps a photograph. However, the flash of his camera temporarily blinds the masked vigilante, allowing the crooks to knock the wind out of him. Seeking an escape, the crooks then take Scoop hostage to keep the Night Raven at bay and then steal a car. They foce Daly to drive, even though he has never driven a car in his life. At first, he accidentally backs into another car but soon speeds off. As the driver checks his vehicle for damage, Night Raven steals his car and pursues the crooks. The situation becomes even more hairy, as the fleeing car attracts the attention of a motorcycle cop who gives chase as well. The officer orders Scoop to pull over, but the crooks remind him that if he doesn't follow their orders they will shoot him in the head. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hotel thieves Other Characters: * Police Officer Locations: * Hotel Riviera Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Black Knight * Although the Ebony Blade was shattered , it is eventually repaired in . Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}